Purple Pickles
by Bob Dulley
Summary: Everything was all fun and games until...
1. Chapter 1

This story starts in the hallway of the local middle school where Isabella is getting here books out of her locker. On her way to class, she sees Josh. Josh is the brother of Todd, whom she thinks shows interest. She has been feeling strange lately because a few days ago she got a view of his nether region and lately she has been showing interest in him. She goes over to Josh who is Todd's brother. She keeps asking questions about Todd such as, "Has Todd said anything about me" and "Where is Todd going after school" and "Are you doing anything with Todd this weekend".

This made Josh suspicious. Josh went home that day and started investigating. He thought the perfect place to look is Todd's bedroom. For Josh, this was easy since Todd was talking to his recently ex-girlfriend in their living room. Josh opened the door and trashed Todd's bedroom. Josh went through his dresser, desk, bed, and nightstand and found nothing. That is when it hit his head. THE CLOSET! In Todd's closet, he found not only pictures of Isabella, but he found a standee of her. Josh knew he had to expose this.

So the next day, he told Isabella everything. Isabella was amused, angry, and happy at the same time. She knew that she shouldn't have feelings for Todd, but she does and she is glad that he does,too. She knew that she was going to make this a night Todd would never forget.

Isabella was very excited for tonight. She knew this was it. This is the night she made the move. She quickly went to her house about two hours before. She knew that she had to prepare. This was a situation that did not know the outcome of... Todd could do many things... He could reject her. He could also make the move. He could issue a restraining order. He could even want to sleep with started to become nervous. She packed some things just in case.

About an hour later, she left her house and walked a few blocks over to Todd's house. She doesn't think she has ever been happier to be walking to his house than ever. She gets to their house and knocks on the door. Josh opens it. The sight of Isabella scared him. He knew she wanted Todd. Josh leaded Isabella to Todd's room. Isabella knew that this is when she would work her magic on her soon to be wildebeest.

She opened the door and saw Todd looking out his window. He said,"Josh told me that you would be coming for me,". Isabella soon realized that what she thought was a coat was a robe. She realized that Todd was wearing a robe. She also knew that Todd was wearing nothing but a robe. He continued taking,"This excited me. This made me know that you wanted me. I want you, too. In fact, I want you really bad. So, if you come any closer, I will take off my robe, and we will be invisible,". Isabella had put on lingerie before she left her house. She had taken off her clothes to reveal the lingerie. When her clothes were off, she walked closer. Todd took off the robe. When they got close enough, they were kissing and Isabella had now jumped on top of Todd and they were on the bed. Isabella was moaning until the end. Todd was getting close. He knew it in his bones. About ten minutes after they finished have sweet intimate sex, they were laying in Todd's bed and Josh comes in and yells,"SHE WASN'T READY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later...

The second chapter starts with Todd, who has Isabella splattered throughout his room, still not believing what happened two days ago. Now, when when he walks up to the standee of Isabella, he does not see a standee, but a lifelike Isabella. Now we go to Isabella, who is in her room looking at the lingerie that was under her clothes two days ago when she was in Todd's room loving on her wildebeest. Yesterday, Isabella and Todd agreed to meet in town and try to make sense of what happened two days ago.

One hour later

They were five minutes away from each other. They agreed to meet in the local park. They both sit down at the same bench. Todd said,"What does this mean?". Isabella said,"It means get back in that robe because it want you, and I want you bad,". This made Todd very happy. He didn't show it though because he knew that he couldn't, for that Payton (Todd's ex-girlfriend) was near and she knew what that face meant. Isabella said," if you'll excuse ::me, I have to change my relationship status to single,". Todd didn't know this, but one day prior to this meeting, Josh and a friend, Meadow, had a very tiny head-camera put on his eye as if it were a contact lens, and very tiny speakers put into his ears, which means that Josh and Meadow saw and heard EVERYTHING. They also knew that they Had to show this to Payton.

Three hours later...

So, there they were. Isabella and Todd were laying in Isabella's bed exchanging so much saliva that it was all over their faces. Their tongues were also were very wet. Todd was moving his hand down very gradually. Eventually he got to the bottom of Isabella's shirt and she stopped him. She stopped kissing him and said,"What the hell!". Todd responded with,"I thought you wanted it,". Isabella screamed,"YOU STUPID BITCH! I DID NOT WANT IT!... I'm sorry. It's just that I need you to wait a few days, that's all. I love you, baby. You're my wildebeest,". Todd said," I love you baby. Thank you for letting me be your wildebeest,". The both of them just realized that they just had their first fight. This is a milestone in their relationship.

Meanwhile in Josh's bedroom, meadow was taking the footage from the lens-camera and putting it on a thumb drive. Josh was trying to set up a meeting with Payton and knowing that it was Josh, she didn't answer because she was still very angry. She, like like Josh and Meadow, was trying to find a way to destroy Todd and she was determined to have him go down in flames.


End file.
